


Крючок

by MasterIota



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Het and Slash, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Они застряли в Камбодже.
Relationships: Slade Wilson/Lillian Worth/William Randolph Wintergreen
Kudos: 1
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Крючок

Все начинается с крючка: Слэйд, вываливаясь на террасу, путается в звенящих цепочках занавески, срывает две или три и морщится — разогнутая до половины проволока впивается в его щеку, неглубоко, но, похоже, крепко.

Лили, до того дремавшая у Билла на коленях, поднимает голову на шум. Отводит со лба примятую каштановую прядь. Смотрит на Слэйда тем взглядом, в который Билл почти влюблен, — прямым, смешливым и слегка рассеянным. Слэйд застывает под ним, как двадцатилетний мальчишка.

Ему двадцать два.

Лили выпрямляется, опираясь на колено Билла. Пальцы у нее жесткие и горячие, и Билл протягивает ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Губ Лили касается легкая, благодарная улыбка. Она машинально трет щеку. Там, где у Слэйда выступила кровь, думает Билл. Он не знает, на кого из них смотреть: оба кажутся непривычно мягкими, немного чужими и очень нежными.

Слэйд так и стоит в дверном проеме. Руки опущены. Оборванные цепочки стекают с них на пол и сворачиваются крупными кольцами, блестя, как змеиная чешуя. Они звенят, когда Лили наступает на них. 

Билл смотрит, как острые грани бусин впиваются в ее босые ноги, и почему-то думает: будь это живые змеи, они не посмели бы укусить ее.

На правой щиколотке у Лили тонкий, почти незаметный шрам и пара тонких светло-рыжих волосков. На левой стопе отпечаток ремня — босоножки сброшены в прохладную тень ступеней. 

Билл сглатывает и поднимает взгляд: крепкие икры, окутанные голубым маревом юбки, слегка развернутые колени, плавная линия бедра, перечеркнутая подвязкой. Пальцы Слэйда, смявшие тонкую ткань.

— Болван, — говорит Лили.

Слэйд ворчит в ответ.

Билл смотрит, как он перебирает шелковые складки, и мысленно соглашается: болван. Молния платья начинается в полутора дюймах от его пальцев.

Неделю назад Билл попытался бы уйти. Пять дней назад — отвел бы взгляд. Три дня назад — велел бы Слэйду расстегнуть эту молнию, позволить шелку соскользнуть на пол и ласкать Лили пальцами, пока она не сорвется на крик. 

Сегодня он смотрит, как Лили опускает ладонь на гладко выбритый подбородок Слэйда, и с непривычной леностью думает, кого из них хотел бы поцеловать. 

Лили пахнет карамелью. Слэйд пахнет зубной пастой.

Лили распахивает полы его рубашки и проводит ладонью от ключиц до пупка. Слегка царапает живот. Раскрывает тяжелую пряжку ремня. Слэйд вздрагивает. Шелк под его пальцами трещит. Свободная рука взлетает к щеке — и Лили бьет по ней раньше, чем Слэйд касается крючка.

Билл смотрит, как Лили расстегивает ширинку Слэйда и обхватывает его член ладонью, и почти не жалеет о том, что они снова застряли в Камбодже.


End file.
